


Growth

by MeccaBlizzard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeccaBlizzard/pseuds/MeccaBlizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“不就是撩汉子吗？谁不会啊！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> 窝是今年新入坑！因为小说还没有补完所以先写个模糊设定的粮食文！割腿肉表诚意！！电影这么虐我就先不虐了！！！希望有人能喜欢！！！！！

Growth/人总是要长大的

CP:AO

 

 

※

他第一次见到阿纳金的时候，就知道那毛头小子不简单。他确实有点生奎刚的气，但毕竟没人会真正对着阿纳金的那张脸发火。  
  
“所以你也是个绝地武士？”阿纳金盯着他的袍子看。欧比旺在他的面前双膝跪下，好让两个人平视——这是奎刚的选择，所以理应当的要给予尊重。阿纳金的目光兜兜转转，匆匆瞥过他挂在腰际的光剑，最后重新落回欧比旺的眼睛里。  
  
“我还是个学徒。”  
  
“帕德梅很美，”阿纳金盯着自己，用和他年级不符的深沉语调说，“你也一样。如果不是你的光剑，我还以为你们是一对儿天使。”  
  
欧比旺觉得噗嗤笑出声来有点不太礼貌。“谢谢你，阿纳金，你也很英俊——以你这个年纪来说。”  
  
阿纳金小小的手指缠绕上他的学徒辫，抚摸着下面的发梢。  
  
“你会一直在吗？”  
  
“当然，我们一起回科洛桑去。”  
  
“那就好，”小男孩嘟囔着，依旧没有放开欧比旺的辫子，“他看起来太严肃了，而且他那——么高。”他指了指远处站着的奎刚。“你能给我讲一些绝地武士的故事吗？”  
  
“没问题，我要先去飞船操控室看看，一会儿来陪你。”欧比旺说，心血来潮在他脸颊上印上一个吻。等他起身离开的时候，阿纳金仍旧惊讶得像木头一样矗在那儿。  
  
……还是蛮好打发的嘛。欧比旺想。  
  
※  
  
奎刚死了。  
  
离奎刚的葬礼已经过去了三个月。三个月。欧比旺以为时间会麻痹自己，洗去他的痛苦，淡忘掉这一切。他大错特错，有的时候会绝望地意识到这种理论只不过是一种无用的自我安慰。  
  
他没法不去想这件事。他睡觉的时候，吃饭的时候，出任务的时候，训练阿纳金的时候——往往后者最令人痛苦。  
  
欧比旺有些心不在焉，他蹲在地上给阿纳金重新系好腰带，整理领子，因为几分钟前他因为挥剑动作过猛而失去平衡摔下训练台。  
  
“你应该……你应该用腿部建立好重心，”欧比旺小声说，有那么一瞬他完全不知道自己在说什么，因为他摔倒的身影让噩梦再次涌现，他真的不想看到更多的人在他面前倒下了，“你的双腿是你的地基……所以……”  
  
他抚平阿纳金的领子，然后发现阿纳金正沉默地盯着自己。  
  
“你还在思念他吗？”  
  
“是。”欧比旺停下动作，这是他第一次在徒弟面前承认这件事，“抱歉影响到了你。”  
  
“我只是不想你继续露出忧伤的神情，师父。”阿纳金说，像个大人一样搂过他的脖子，“我在这儿，如果这能帮到你的话。”  
  
“你当然能……”欧比旺让自己在这个男孩的拥抱里放松了几秒钟。久违的几秒钟。如果阿纳金再不松手他可要不争气地哭鼻子了。  
  
但阿纳金却搂的更紧。“你可以在这儿哭，师父。没人会注意到的。”  
  
“真的吗？”欧比旺脆弱地笑了一下，“你可真贴心呐，安尼。”  
  
然后他也这么做了，跪在那儿，额头抵在男孩小小的肩膀上，眼泪打湿了一大片衣襟。  
  
※  
  
“晚安，阿纳金。”  
  
“晚安，师父。”  
  
然后阿纳金拽过欧比旺的领子，在他的左脸果断地亲了一口。  
  
※  
  
所以，欧比旺有点迷茫，阿纳金从小就对亲吻（自己）情有独钟，他们一经独处阿纳金总会想方设法把嘴唇贴在欧比旺脸上的某个部位。起先欧比旺只是觉得小孩子总会思念母亲的温度和怀抱，也就随他去了。但几年过去，阿纳金的坏习惯不但没有缓解，还变本加厉——你想想，进入青春期的男孩个子串的飞快，已经快及欧比旺肩头，这让偷吻变得更加容易。  
  
欧比旺站在他背后，看他复习历史和星系知识。阿纳金的原力环绕在他周围，在空气中跳跃、冲撞，那些莽撞调皮的粒子和它们的主人一样，充满活力又让人头疼。  
  
阿纳金一定知道自己正站在那里，因为他说：“我的后脑勺有什么好看的吗？”  
  
“你的后脑勺对我并没有什么吸引力，我亲爱的徒弟。”欧比旺说，“是时候睡觉了。”  
  
“没错。”阿纳金揉揉眼睛，望向图书馆的挂钟。他乖乖地合上书本和桌面显示屏——当然，你不能总指望他乖乖地——然后回身就把嘴唇撞在欧比旺的脸颊上，惊得绝地武士向后一个踉跄。  
  
“嘿！”欧比旺迅速地抓住他还想得寸进尺搂过来的双手，把它们固定在半空中，“阿纳金！”  
  
“怎么啦？”他的学徒笑嘻嘻地看着他，完全没有悔改的意思，“只亲一下嘛。”  
  
欧比旺瞥了一眼空荡荡的图书馆，幸好这时候已经没什么人了：“没有哪个徒弟会对他师父亲个不停的。”  
  
“所谓的绝地守则之一吗？”  
  
“不……”  
  
“那不就得了。”  
  
欧比旺深吸一口气。“你已经十四岁了，对师父搂搂抱抱并不是这个年纪的男孩应该做的事。停下，阿纳金！你不能继续把我当父亲了。”  
  
意料之外地，阿纳金退后一步，双手抱胸，若有所思地看着他。  
  
“也许晚安吻确实有点怪。”他说，“抱歉，师父，我再也不会这么做了。”  
  
欧比旺相信了他。  
  
※  
  
后来嘛，一段时间以内阿纳金再也没亲过他。欧比旺不禁暗暗庆幸小孩儿长大了。  
  
※  
  
没人敢质疑阿纳金拥有的原力，就连欧比旺自己也要敬佩三分。所以训练他怎样控制原力成了最重要的一门课。武士会捡走了这个棘手难题，欧比旺乐得清闲。但阿纳金似乎找到了新的乐趣。  
  
他的原力总是一刻不得清闲。欧比旺站在他身边时潜意识像是被一群吵闹地孩子包围着一样，不，被一群青春期的小阿纳金缠着，原力粒子在他耳边雀跃着，不知疲倦地探索身边的一切事物：今天餐厅的菜系、文度大师在批评哪个学生、欧比旺什么时候冲过澡……  
  
“管好你的原力，徒弟。”欧比旺低头瞪着他。  
  
“我在尽力。”阿纳金乖巧地回答。信他才有鬼。  
  
被教训后的小绝地依旧没有收敛，反而更加无所顾忌，用原力大肆窥探欧比旺的大脑，在他的意识层里淘气地乱搅一气。  
  
 _你什么时候剃胡子？_  
  
滚开，阿纳金。欧比旺的眼睛没离开书本。他仿佛能听到阿纳金在隔壁房间轻笑。  
  
 _你的胡子里不会长虫吗？_  
  
 _不会。_ 欧比旺回答他，然后设立起一层精神屏障。  
  
但这恶作剧绝对没完。欧比旺在对着镜子穿长袍的时候，阿纳金的声音在他脑海里很远的地方飘忽不定（他还没能力完全进入别人的脑海）。 _我还以为你里面不穿东西，师父。_  
  
 _你以为都像你一样吗？_  
  
他感觉阿纳金的粒子明显迷茫了几秒。  
  
 _你怎么知道的？_ 他支支吾吾地问。  
  
 _你以为就你会用原力吗，我天真的徒弟？_  
  
这天阿纳金再没用原力骚扰过他，欧比旺愉悦地吹起了口哨。  
  
※  
  
在美丽的奥德朗小憩，和贝尔·奥加那一起喝点茶，聊些政治和绝地之外的闲暇时间是欧比旺最爱的休假方式。贝尔说话不温不火，充满睿智，也默契地绝对不谈公事，让欧比旺能舒舒服服地能在这里呆上几天。  
  
“所以……”奥加那议员抚摸着手掌下的陶制茶杯，不规则的茶叶在特制的液体中缓缓旋转着，“小天行者多大了？”  
  
“阿纳金啊……十六岁了。”欧比旺嘟囔着，“你看我像老了六十岁吧？”  
  
几声轻笑过后，贝尔收起了笑容。  
  
“青春期的男孩啊。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你不觉得以他这个年龄太黏着你了吗？”  
  
欧比旺奇怪地看着他：“他是我的徒弟。”  
  
“不是那种……你知道的，”贝尔干巴巴地笑了两声，“我亲爱的欧比旺，我恐怕阿纳金·天行者被你迷住了。”  
  
“你又在说笑了，奥加那议员。”欧比旺反唇相讥，“你从哪里看出来的？”  
  
贝尔给了他一个白眼。  
  
“那我给你一条条列举一下……”  
  
※  
  
几天后，欧比旺很确定阿纳金对自己陷入了痴迷，在他根本没有意识到自己已经盯着看欧比旺吃午饭连续几分钟的时候、在两人并肩走路时阿纳金时不时伸过来想占便宜的手的时候、在他们对视谈话时阿纳金灰蓝色眼睛里洋溢着激烈的爱意与蠢蠢欲动的时候……在欧比旺用原力远远窥探他脑内并发现那里全是自己影像的时候——  
  
臭小子。  
  
※  
  
阿纳金又在偷偷看他了。不对——欧比旺在心中纠正自己——阿纳金旁若无人地扭头看他，下巴撑在手掌上，眼睛一眨不眨地在他脸上游移，像是在打量一只形状诡异的约根果。欧比旺根本不用费心扭脖子去看他，因为阿纳金的原力早就悄悄蜂拥而至，他抽抽鼻子，估计都能闻到自己徒弟的气味。  
  
 _摸摸……摸摸你的……嘴唇……摸摸你的嘴唇。_  
  
有那么一瞬间，欧比旺觉得自己差点就要被控制了。他的右手猛烈地抽搐了一下，差点滑到飞船控制台的某个按钮上。他斜眼看向阿纳金，男孩展露出一个灿烂的得意笑容。欧比旺冲他摇头，示意他失败了。但这并没有影响到阿纳金的好心情。  
  
“你去休息一会吧，师父，我来开飞船。”他用那种一本正经的语调对欧比旺说，根本掩饰不住得意洋洋的语调。  
  
精力旺盛的绝地学徒、最强原力的携带者、十七岁的天选之子，终于找到了新的乐子。他学得很快，对原力的控制得心应手，欧比旺逐渐发现自己得集中越来越多的注意力才能防得住他的调戏。而且在自己对他怒不可揭的时候，阿纳金可以会将安抚的情绪从纽带中源源不断地输送过来，所以欧比旺意识到自己根本没法因为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事对他生气。  
  
 _师父，_ 阿纳金的声音在他脑海里飘荡着，他们正在练习剑术，胜负难分，几招比试下来欧比旺猛然发现他们的距离离得太近，他们的眼前横着滋滋作响的光剑束，阿纳金的眼眸融进灰色的阴影， _我怀念的你的晚安吻。_  
  
欧比旺被自己的口水呛了一下，下一秒阿纳金就敏捷地抽身、举剑劈来。  
  
“竟然输给了那小子，”事后温杜大师怀疑地摸着下巴，“你是怎么做到的？”  
  
“他作弊。”欧比旺气急败坏地说。  
  
所以欧比旺决定反击，他可不想让自己亲爱的徒弟像只占了地盘的大公鸡天天仰着脖子在他身边走来走去。所以后一周的某一天傍晚，他们一起并排走在去绝地圣殿的半路上，阿纳金又装作不经意地靠近欧比旺，  
  
 _师父，我怀念你的——_  
  
“晚安吻？”欧比旺打断他，然后干净利落地亲在他的嘴唇上。  
  
阿纳金站在那里不动了，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，没有料到欧比旺会这么做，一时间根本不知道如何回应。  
  
“我想你该回去睡觉了，我的徒弟。”欧比旺淡淡地说。  
  
“是的，是的，师父。”阿纳金喘着粗气，从他身边跑掉了。  
  
※  
  
 _师父，睡了吗？  
  
没有。  
  
躺下了吗？  
  
你想干什么，阿纳金？如果你心烦意乱不能睡觉，可以劳烦你下床走几十米，来我这里谈谈，而不是浪费原力来和我聊天。  
  
我想知道你为什么要亲我。  
  
是你想要晚安吻的。  
  
你明明知道我不是这个意思！  
  
怎么，晚安吻困扰你了吗？  
  
……我有反应了。  
  
这又不是你第一次对着别人起反应。  
  
欧比旺。  
  
这也不是你第一次对着我起反应了。  
  
你怎么知道的？  
  
噢，拜托。  
  
我现在可以去你的房间找你吗？  
  
让我想想。嗯，不可以。  
  
嘿！  
  
绝地武士要学会控制自己的欲望。  
  
我恨你，欧比旺。  
  
注意你的言辞。  
  
你刚刚是在和我调情吗？  
  
调情？没有。你知道调情的时候我会怎么做吗？直视他的眼睛，微微吸气，让他在我的凝视下失去理智，然后靠近他的耳朵，对他说，嗯，没错，我的袍子下真的没有穿东西，想看看吗？_  
  
欧比旺听见阿纳金发出挫败地低吼。他心满意足地升起精神屏障，钻进床铺里，准备睡个好觉。  
  
※  
  
欧比旺曾问过奎刚，濒死是什么感觉。在他年幼的学徒时期他还对死亡心存恐惧，总是害怕那一天会突然降临。而对现在身经百战的自己而言，与其说抗拒死亡，不如说更多的是留恋生命。他就像掉进了一个黑色的漩涡，躯体无意识地下坠，原力都在逐渐离他远去，世界越来越冰冷，他思念温暖、思念光亮、思念肺部吸入氧气时的舒畅感。  
  
 _醒醒。  
  
醒醒，师父。  
  
醒醒，欧比旺！_  
  
啪地一声，欧比旺被一阵剧痛猛地拉扯回现实，力气涌回他原本失重麻木的四肢。  
  
“你竟然打我。”他本想愤怒地咆哮，但却听见自己虚弱颤抖的嗓音，根本没什么威胁力。阿纳金跪在他身边，还扬着一只手掌。他欣喜若狂地扑了过来，欧比旺这才发现自己躺在冰冷的泥地上，后背已经彻底湿透——湿漉漉的总是让他很不舒服。最后，他发现自己在流血，手掌上，胳膊上，衣服上，到处都血迹斑斑。  
  
阿纳金双手捧住他的脸颊，欧比旺还在努力让视线对焦。  
  
“你差点就离我而去了，”他的徒弟说，眼睛里带着欣慰和尚未褪去的痛楚，“你的原力越来越弱，我甚至捕捉不到你的意识……”  
  
“你还是不要过来的好，”欧比旺呻吟着动了动身子，“我身上全是泥巴。”  
  
“你疯了吗，你刚才差点就死了，现在竟然让我不要靠近你！”阿纳金冲他嚷，气得发抖，手指却根本没舍得离开欧比旺的脏兮兮的皮肤。年长的绝地武士叹了口气，不过除了此时钻心疼痛的身体，还是蛮享受这个时刻的：一片未知的、寂静的土地，墨般漆黑的夜空由几颗星星点缀；R2D2在他身边转来转去，不知疲倦地发出嘟嘟的鸣叫；最重要的是阿纳金紧紧贴着他，他的原力源源不断地传送过来，治疗着自己的伤口。  
  
“我摔下来了？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
“我真不怎么热爱这种运动。”  
  
“如果你真的想把被能量炮连轰两枪、摔下悬崖、然后落在一片坑坑洼洼的废墟上给自己的肚子整几个窟窿、最后昏死过去叫做运动的话。”  
  
“ _噢！_ ”  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
“废话。”  
  
“那就闭嘴。”  
  
欧比旺乖乖闭上了嘴巴，他也没有什么别的力气可以浪费了。阿纳金移开一只手，轻轻抚摸自己腹部的伤口，这让他感觉很舒服——那种皮肉在逐渐愈合的感觉，总是会给人安慰和希望。他看着阿纳金，如今自己的徒弟已经从那个小豆丁长成比自己还高的英俊青年，已经强大到可以单枪匹马出任务、救起要迈入中年的师父了。  
  
欧比旺抬手去够阿纳金别在耳后的学徒辫，他的发丝比自己的偏硬，发梢还倔强地打着卷。阿纳金回过头来与他对视，而四目相接之后欧比旺便着了魔一般移不开目光。  
  
“我想吻你。”阿纳金声音嘶哑。  
  
“那就来呗。”欧比旺回答他。  
  
这是他们第一个真正意义上的吻，欧比旺惊异于阿纳金高涨的情欲和铺天盖地涌来的狂喜。他吻着自己，仿佛这古老的星系下一秒就要被虚空撕裂、世界末日即将降临一般，如此深情和满足。欧比旺回吻了他，追逐他滚烫的舌尖，让对方浑身都颤栗起来。阿纳金的十指深深按压在欧比旺脖颈的两侧，甚至弄痛了他，不过这没关系，欧比旺差点化为原力，而他们两个都是如此渴望彼此……  
  
阿纳金先拉开的距离，垂着眼睛。  
  
“抱歉，师父。”但他的语调根本没有歉意。欧比旺知道他其实什么都明白。  
  
“记着这一天，安尼，”他说，“等你剪掉了学徒辫，我们也许可以谈谈。”  
  
阿纳金咧开嘴露出了那种孩子气的微笑，欧比旺想念这个已经太久了。  
  
※  
  
“帕德梅和十年前一样漂亮，”阿纳金倚在窗台边，思忖着说。欧比旺皱了下眉头，没吱声。“女王是不会变老的吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”  
  
“但我们的新陈代谢和普通人类一样。”  
  
“没错，你可以看看我的皱纹，托你的福，一大半都是因你而生。”欧比旺哼了一声。  
  
“你会觉得自己很老了吗？”  
  
“当然。和你一比我真是老得不行。”  
  
“我没这么觉得，”阿纳金用一只脚在地上画圈，坏笑道，“我依然想看你脱掉睡袍的样子。”  
  
“等你能完全攻破我的精神防御时再说吧，”欧比旺冲他呲牙，“在那之前跟你的右手好好过去吧。”  
  
※  
  
好吧，欧比旺没想到这一天来得如此之快——他那总是过分优秀的徒弟真的突破了他竭力维持的防御，原力侵占了他的每一丝血管、每一根神经，他靠在墙上，动弹不得。  
  
阿纳金向他走来，脸上挂着恼人的胜利者的微笑。  
  
“帕尔帕庭想收买我，”他在欧比旺跟前站定，踟蹰了一会儿，“他没有明说，但是我看出来了。”  
  
“哦，那个帕德梅和贝尔都提醒我们提防的家伙。”欧比旺紧张地观察阿纳金的眼睛，害怕那里流露出一丝黑暗的气味。  
  
“我知道，他开出的条件还很丰厚，”阿纳金耸了耸肩，“他的潜台词：‘你看你那么讨厌武士团，和温杜大师天天瞪眼，干脆来我这儿吧，我给你军队，教你剑术。’”  
  
“你怎么回答的？”  
  
阿纳金狡黠一笑。“我跟他说不行，我和肯诺比将军还有个约定呢。”  
  
他向前一步，消灭了两人间最后的距离。欧比旺还能做什么呢？他只能踮起脚尖，贴上阿纳金的嘴唇。

 

Fin


End file.
